"Susie vs. Angelica"
Susie vs. Angelica is a Season 2 episode in Kids World's Adventures of Rugrats. Characters Present * Tommy * Ryan Mitchel * Alvin Seville * Baby Kermit * Baby Bugs Bunny * Chuckie * Phil * Lil * Susie * Angelica * Spike * Bobby Brady * Michelle Tanner * Dewey * Littlefoot * and lots more! Plot Angelica is convinced that she reigns supreme at everything she does, but Susie decides to stand up to her to prove her wrong. The two young girls "compete" in various "events" to see who is truly "the best kid". Summary The episode begins when Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Angelica are visiting the Carmichael house while their parents are away. Angelica takes the ball the babies were playing with and kicks it over to the next yard, saying that she can do anything she wants, including taking Lil's doll away, taking Tommy's juice away and kicking dirt on his feet. As soon as Angelica begins to pull Chuckie's hair, Susie comes in the backyard and tells her to leave the babies alone. Soon, the two begin to argue. Tommy begs them to stop arguing, and Susie comes to the conclusion that fighting doesn't fix anything. Susie asks the rest to come inside the house for peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches, but Angelica mocks Susie, calling her a chicken. Susie retaliates with the "I am rubber, you are glue" expression. Angelica says that she can do anything better than Susie, but Susie disagrees. The two begin to argue again on who is better. However, Tommy suggests that the girls can have a contest to see who is better. Inside Susie's room, Angelica and Susie are playing Chutes and Ladders, with Susie winning three games in a row. Angelica suggests a do-over, but Susie says "no way, I won three games in a row, I win". Angelica suggests that they have a best two-out-of-three with holding their breath the longest. However, Susie wins that, too. Angelica then suggests a best "two-out-of-four" with a pudding-eating contest. Angelica then becomes too full and passes out, with Susie winning. Dizzy, Angelica suggests a best "two-out-of-seven" with jumping on the bed the longest. However, Angelica jumps too far and crashes into Susie's toy pile, suggesting a best "two-out-of-nineteen" with a swinging contest to see who goes farther. This time, Angelica wins, but then becomes a bit dizzy. Tommy then suggests one more game, winner takes all. Angelica picks a race around the circle sidewalk ten times. Angelica lets Tommy be the flag waver and Phil and Lil to be the "spit" crew. Chuckie didn't want any part of it at first, thinking someone might get hurt, but Angelica gives him an important job: becoming a peanut vender, saying that the peanut can come in handy sometime. The race begins with Angelica on the firetruck and Susie on the big-wheel. Susie comes ahead one time, but almost runs over a snail and gets behind again. As the race was nearing the finish, Angelica notices one of the wheels on Susie's big-wheel wobbling. Angelica rams the firetruck at the side of the big-wheel, taking the wobbly wheel out and knocking Susie out of the race. Just as Angelica was celebrating victory at the last lap, she runs into the ball she threw earlier (it was tossed back by one of the Carmichaels' next-door neighbors) and is turned over, unconscious. Chuckie waves the peanut over Angelica's face, waking her up in disgust. Susie suggests that they don't need to see who is better at anything after all. Angelica then admits that Susie is the best Chutes and Ladders player and that she's the best jumper, while Susie admits that Angelica is the best racer and that she's the best drawer. While the two go inside the house to reconcile, the two begin arguing again, this time, over who has the best hair. Here we go again... Trivia *Alvin Seville, Baby Bugs Bunny, Baby Kermit, Winnie The Pooh, Tiana, Charlie Brown, Reese Ambler, Rydell, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Ash and his friends, Littlefoot and his friends, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, the Tom and Jerry kids, Tarzan and his family, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, AJ, Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Dr. Rabbit and Dr. Brushwell, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Esla, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danny, Sawyer, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Idressa, Fawn, Oliver, Dodger, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Huckle, Lowly, Woody Woodpecker, Ord, Cassie, Arthur Read Ash and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Terk, Tantor, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, The Gummi Bears, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Anastasia, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Marlene, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, the Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Kids World's Adventures Team, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Ash and the characters, Littlefoot and the characters, The Lion King gang, Ronald Mcdonald and his Friends, Spongebob and his friends, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Sooby-Dum, Yogi Bear and his friends, Genie, Princess Tiana and her friends, Clifford and his friends, Dink the little dinosaur and his friends, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, the Regular Show Gang, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and Meta Knight and the characters will guest star in this show. * In most episodes after this that feature both Susie and Angelica, it's shown that Susie's more talented than Angelica at pretty much everything. * With the exception of one of Susie's next door neighbors and Susie mentioning her dad, no adults are seen or mentioned in this episode. Gallery Kids_World's_Adventures_of_Susie_vs._Angelica.png Category:Episode remakes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:Remakes Category:DeviantART